The treatments of waxes are known in the art. In addition, the preparations of synthetic and polymeric waxes and their industrial applications are also known in the art since long. For example:
The Japanese Patent No. 76,124,131, Oct. 29, 1976, teaches mixing of wax with ammonium silicate and metal oxide or hydroxide to be applied as water and alkalie resistant for building materials.
The Japanese Patent No. 7,708,198, Jan. 21, 1977, teaches the coating of reinforced yarns with polydimethylsiloxane and wax.
The Japanese Patent No. 7,763,247, May 25, 1977, teaches the recoating of oxidised wax with unsaturated monomer to give a hot-molten adhesive.
Britt, A. D. et al, Pyrotechnology symposium 1976, 1-D, found that the free radicals can be trapped by waxes or binders to be employed for explosives.
The USSR Patent No. 597,666, Mar. 15, 1978, teaches that waxes can be modified by reacting with ethylene glycol and maleic anhydride in presence of peroxide.
The Japanese Patent No. 95,191,704, Oct. 30, 1984, teaches the preparations of styrene grafted polyolefinic wax (e.g. PE high wax) can be applied as a released agent.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,243, Apr. 10, teaches the polymerix wax, e.g. maleiated PP or sulphonated PP, improve the tensile strength and durability of mica reinforced thermoplastic composites.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,749, Apr. 11, 1989, teaches that plastics and rubbers can be dramatically reinforced by being filled with cellulosic fibers pregrafted with silane coupling agents by radicals.
This invention is considered as a continuation of Beshay's previous inventions (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,717,742 and 4,820,749, CA 1,252,563 and 1,269,187), dealing with grafting of coupling agents onto natural macromolecules, i.e. cellulose, lignin and starch to reinforce plastics and rubbers. Said continuation of the instant invention is for grafting the coupling agents onto materials of high molecular weights such as waxes, oils and proteins and applications thereof.